


Made With Love

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett starts making lunches for Link. Inspired by GMM#969 :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made With Love

"I'm hungry. You want anything?" Link asked, getting up out of his office chair. His business partner's head shot up and he spoke quickly before Link could make two steps.

"Wait, Link!" he squeaked. He reached to his bag under their desks and pulled out a couple sandwiches and baggies of chips. "I actually made us lunches today."

"Really? Thanks, Rhett!" Link smiled as he sat back down in his seat. Rhett handed him one of the sandwiches and a chip bag, and Link happily took them. "What is this, steak and cheese?"

Rhett giggled. "Yeah, that's the only deli meat I have right now. I hope you don't mind."

"Hey, as long as it has mustard it's fine." Link took a brave bite of the sandwich. He nodded enthusiastically when he tasted the hint of mustard. Rhett blushed as he watched Link eat, unable to eat his own lunch at the heartwarming sight of his dear friend enjoying his food. "Wow!" Link enthused. "It's really good, Rhett!"

"Well, I hope so! I only made it with love," Rhett responded with a hearty chuckle. Link added his own laughter to the mix.

~*~

Link came over Rhett's house the next day. The two had planned to spend the day honing their video game skills, and maybe watch a movie or two. After losing thirteen rounds of Mortal Kombat, Link's stomach rumbled. Having heard it, Rhett immediately got up off the couch.

"Want a sandwich?" he asked. Link's eyes sparkled as he smiled at the taller man.

"Oh yes, please." With that, Rhett made his way to the kitchen. He took out all the things he needed, not forgetting the spices and of course the mustard. He built and seasoned the sandwiches quickly, knowing exactly how to make them perfect. Now for the final touch. He took the mustard bottle and squirted a heart shape on one of the sandwiches, and then put a smiley face inside so the middle section had its share of the condiment. Right when he was about to close the sandwich, he was startled by a sudden voice.

"Is that one mine?" Link asked from behind Rhett, whose nerves jolted in surprise.

"Uh... Yeah." No point in lying. He was caught red-handed. Link giggled as he took the sandwich and bit into it.

"Guess you really meant it when you said you made it with love." Rhett's entire face flushed at the words, deepening in color when Link reached over for a side hug. "You're too cute and cheesy for your own good." All Rhett could do in response was smile like a giddy little child. "Can I do yours?" Link asked, releasing his friend from his embrace. Rhett handed Link the mustard and stepped aside.

Link started with a kitty face, but without the ears. Then, with a quick, shaky motion, he drew a heart around it. The mustard missed some parts of the sandwich, but neither of them seemed to mind. Link closed the sandwich and handed it to Rhett. On the count of three, they both took a bite out of their lunches, holding eye contact the whole time. The weirdness of the situation caused them both to giggle uncontrollably, making it hard to eat their food.

"To us!" Rhett exclaimed, still with food in his mouth.

"You dork, you're supposed to toast BEFORE the bite, not AFTER!"

"It doesn't matter! He rules have changed as of now!" Rhett argued with a high-pitched chuckle.

"Okay, fine! To us!" Link raised his sandwich in the air.

"For being the cheesiest dudes on the planet!" They dinked their sandwiches together.

"And the cutest," Link added. Rhett paused a moment to process what was said, and blushed furiously once he did. Link winked at him with a coy giggle as he headed back out to the living room. Rhett beamed at the attention, following Link to the living room couch.


End file.
